


See you later, Eren.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, snk
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: E era desse modo, quando o som do vento levava suas preocupações para longe, que ele se perguntava no que ela estaria pensando. Aquela pergunta permaneceria entalada em sua garganta, apesar disso. Presa, sem coragem de ser pronunciada. "Você está realmente feliz?"Eren x Mikasa // oneshot
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	See you later, Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> Capa por @nungma_53 no Twitter.
> 
> Essa one é baseada no capítulo 138 do mangá, então leia por sua conta e risco. Eu escrevi ouvindo Diphylleia Grayi do Jonghyun e Grave do George Ogilvie no repeat, são as músicas mais eremika vibes que existem. Dêem uma chance a elas ;)

Se ele fechasse os olhos naquele instante, poderia experimentar a sensação daquela areia se desmanchando sob seus pés.

Diferentemente de estar à beira do oceano, ali ele pisoteava as partículas do tempo, da memória, perante o céu escuro e suas imensuráveis galáxias a se perder de vista. _Caminhos_ , ele sabia. Sabia também que não estava só.

Se ele fechasse os olhos, também poderia voltar para aquele sonho.

 _Aquela realidade_ , ele se corrige, deixando-se perder em lembranças, no passado, presente e futuro que jamais aconteceriam porque suas escolhas haviam se tornado diferentes.

Mas naquela específica, ela ainda estava lá.

E ela sorria, colocando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, os raios de sol reluzindo em seus fios escuros, salpicados pelas sombras que a árvore fazia sobre ela.

“Eren.”

A voz dela é tão doce. Não importa o contexto, aquele nome sempre soava daquela maneira em seu tom, como se nada no mundo fosse mais precioso do que aquelas duas sílabas que ela repetia como uma canção.

Ele se senta ao lado dela, em silêncio. Ao longe, a natureza se desenrola em cores vívidas, o verde das montanhas contrastando com o branco da neve que se acumulava nos picos. Mikasa senta-se com os joelhos unidos, separando frutas vermelhas selvagens e colocando-as em uma cesta.

“Quer uma?”

Ela pergunta, estendendo em sua direção uma cereja com a ponta dos dedos. Ele abre a boca e também consegue sentir em seus lábios o calor de sua pele, de leve, rapidamente. A intensidade daqueles olhos verdes a faz corar um pouco, encarando-a como se cultuasse cada pequeno detalhe de sua expressão.

“Eu fugiria com você outras mil vezes”, é o que ele pensava toda vez que olhava para ela assim.

E era desse modo, quando o som do vento levava suas preocupações para longe, que ele se perguntava no que ela estaria pensando. Aquela pergunta permaneceria entalada em sua garganta, apesar disso. Presa, sem coragem de ser pronunciada. _Você está realmente feliz?_

Um sorriso enigmático persiste nos lábios dela, seus dedos ágeis separando as folhas e as hastes das frutas com delicadeza, a saia rosa claro se movimentando com a brisa e seus pés pisoteando pequenas flores amarelas espalhadas na relva, fazendo-a parecer a imagem que certamente pertenceria a algum quadro, a alguma pintura. Eren se inclina, aproximando-se mais um pouco, sentindo o perfume dela que o vento trazia para si. Pegando outra cereja e a colocando na boca, ele sente o sabor doce e ácido, o vermelho tingindo sua pele, e com a mão livre ele segura o queixo dela, fazendo-a erguer o olhar novamente.

Mikasa solta uma pequena interjeição de surpresa quando os lábios dele tocam os seus, trazendo o sabor da cereja unido ao gosto do beijo dele. Suas línguas começam uma dança lenta, os olhos fechados como se para acentuar a peculiaridade daquela sensação. Ele se inclina sobre ela, os dois caindo sobre a grama macia, a brisa morna sobre a pele, o peso dele sobre ela, impedindo-a de pensar em se afastar.

As mãos dela acariciam o rosto dele, sentem o leve arranhar da barba por fazer em seus dedos, e Eren se aproxima mais, o contato de seus corpos a fazendo se arrepiar. Ela sabe que se o tempo parasse ali, estaria satisfeita.

“O que deu em você?” Mikasa murmura quando o beijo é desfeito, entre pequenas risadas, sua mão parando ao lado do rosto dele por alguns instantes em um gesto afetuoso que guardava apenas pra ele.

Há um sentimento que reverbera no corpo de Eren, uma sensação de extrema dor e adoração, como se aquele momento pudesse se dissipar no ar a qualquer segundo como fumaça. Aquela estranha agonia permanece, intoxicando-o, fazendo seu coração bater dolorosamente em seu interior.

Ele sabe que não deveria estar ali, mas mesmo assim se agarrava a ilusões que lhe traziam o vislumbre de uma vida pretensiosamente feliz que ele jamais poderia alcançar.

Que a ele _não era permitido_ alcançar.

“Eu estava com saudades” ele murmura em sua voz grave, retribuindo o mesmo olhar fascinado.

“Você me vê todos os dias” ela ri, seus lábios tingidos de rubro. Ele a beija novamente, roubando mais um pouco de seu fôlego, mais um pouco de seu calor.

“Ainda bem.”

Toda vez que ele entra naquela casa é como se fosse a primeira. O toque dela está em tudo, nas cores, nas flores espalhadas pelos vasos. A madeira crua range sob seus passos, o cheiro de temperos os envolvendo. A voz dela ecoa baixinho, murmurando alguma canção esquecida. “É assim que é se sentir em casa”, ele pensa quando inspira fundo e fecha os olhos, se possibilitando mais uma vez guardar cada mínima lembrança como uma relíquia em sua mente.

O tempo sempre avança mais rápido do que ele pode calcular. Como uma prisão reversa, ele consegue visualizar cada dia riscado na parede, como se vinte e quatro horas fossem tão frágeis quanto a chama de uma vela antes de um assopro.

“Vamos viver os seus últimos quatro anos em paz” ela dissera, o calor de sua mão entrelaçando-se com a dele, como se dissesse “eu estou aqui com você”.

“Não vamos falar do que deixamos para trás.”

“Não vamos pensar no que pode acontecer.”

“É apenas eu e você, Eren. E sempre fomos bons em viver por nós mesmos.”

Aquela era a esperança de um epílogo sereno, um lugar tão ansiado que seria uma pena se a ele não fosse permitido também.

Mesmo assim, os dois amenizam a solidão um do outro. Existem marcas no corpo dela, em sua pele pálida que exibia as diversas cicatrizes, marcas que jamais desapareceriam. Ele toma um tempo para beijar todas elas, e sabe que cada sinal é resultado das vezes em que ela o havia seguido em direção ao fogo, de olhos vendados rumo ao perigo. Ela sabia dos riscos. Mas há muito tempo ela deixara de ser aquela Mikasa, sua força sendo a luz e esperança da humanidade. Eles haviam renunciado a tudo aquilo para estar ali.

As pálpebras dela se fecham, mas ele não consegue fazer o mesmo. Seus dedos correm levemente pela pele morna, delicadamente, do jeito que ela era digna de ser tocada. Ela estremece, extasiada, deixando um pequeno murmúrio de satisfação escapar. Seus cabelos esparramam-se pelo sofá, deixando-a novamente com a aparência de uma obra de arte antiga. Eren a beija, sua língua testando, experimentando todos os modos possíveis de deixá-la sem fôlego, sua pele morena contrastando com a palidez dela à meia luz do entardecer. Ter o seu corpo sobre o dela assim é como finalmente voltar para casa depois de uma longa viagem.

E ele havia se embriagado demais no amor daquelas memórias para não sentir os efeitos da abstinência.

Durante a noite os pesadelos voltam, as lágrimas encharcam os travesseiros e as mãos trêmulas os unem em abraços aflitos, como se cada um pudesse roubar as dores do outro para si. Eren sabe que tudo aquilo é uma ilusão. Que tudo aquilo é passageiro. Que naquele mundo a única certeza que existia era que eles jamais teriam certeza de coisa alguma além da morte.

Mikasa sabia disso também.

Às vezes ela caía em um silêncio demorado, olhando para a chuva que corria pelas velhas janelas, as trovoadas iluminando seu rosto inexpressivo. Ele sabia o que estava consumindo a mente dela, mesmo que ela jamais falasse sobre isso. Seu tempo estava acabando, e naquela injusta ampulheta do destino ela não poderia simplesmente virá-la ao contrário e fazer com que a areia escorresse de volta no vidro. Mikasa enrola o cachecol vermelho no pescoço em frente ao espelho, virando-se para ele por apenas alguns instantes, como se para se certificar de que ele ainda estava ali, que não era apenas uma miragem, antes de voltar sua atenção às gotas de chuva que caíam torrencialmente janela afora.

Alguns passos involuntários o fazem se aproximar dela, aquele magnetismo intrínseco aos dois. Evitando que seus olhares se encontrassem no espelho, ele desliza a mão pelos cabelos lisos e escuros dela, fazendo-os dispersarem sobre o cachecol, ondularem sobre os ombros. A mão dele para sobre o tecido, como se lutando contra aquela vontade de tirá-lo dali, de tomar de volta algo que se arrependia de ter transformado no símbolo mais puro do laço entre os dois.

Um sentimento estranho, porém conhecido, faz com que o estômago dele embrulhe, nauseante, como um presságio. Aconteceria de novo, ele sabia, porque ela jamais havia sido alguém que fugia de sua sorte. Eren sabe que aquela era a linha vermelha do destino, mas também quer que ela fique bem longe daquele cachecol.

E se ele o jogasse no fogo? Ela jamais o perdoaria.

“Você sabe que, mesmo se jogar ele fora, eu vou encontrar outra coisa, não é?”

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Mikasa fixa nele seus olhos de céu nublado, suas mãos entre os joelhos. Um sorriso brinca em seus lábios, inocente e triste ao mesmo tempo.

Ele a encara de cima, apoiado no encosto da cadeira. Seu coração parece naufragar.

“Uma corda”, ela completa, friamente. “Qualquer outra coisa.”

Ela se levanta bruscamente e vai até a janela, seus passos tão leves como se de alguma forma fossem coreografados. Eren a segue, seus olhares argumentam em silêncio, e ele se lembra de que não tantos anos atrás a diferença de altura deles não era tão grande assim. Eles haviam crescido juntos, amadurecido juntos. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido e tão quieto, como areias do tempo que escorreram apressadamente entre seus dedos.

“Eu não quero que você faça isso.”

“Você não vai estar aqui pra me impedir”, ela rebate, mas aquelas palavras soam muito mais pesadas do que a sua intenção. Mikasa automaticamente quer retirá-las, pegá-las de volta. Falar em voz alta machucava com uma intensidade ainda mais dilacerante.

“Eu quero que você viva, Mikasa.”

A voz dele soa tão cansada, séria, ressentida, como se aquelas palavras houvessem sido proferidas outras vezes antes. Eren tenta lutar contra aquela vontade de gritar com ela, de fazê-la voltar à realidade, a raciocinar direito, mas ele a conhecia tão bem como a si mesmo. Estava decidido, e ela não voltaria atrás. Não é como se tirar a própria vida nunca houvesse sido uma opção.

“Eu não quero viver sem ser ao seu lado”.

Ela não verbaliza aquela frase. Ao invés disso, deixa aquelas palavras guardadas em seu peito, trancadas. Havia um preço alto a ser pago pela escolha dos dois. Eles já não sabiam o paradeiro de nenhum de seus amigos, Armin sendo o motivo mais profundo de todas as vezes em que pensaram em voltar atrás. Eles haviam traído toda a população de Paradis que um dia já os havia visto como seu último sopro de esperança. Os dedos dela deslizam pelo vidro, seus olhos se encontram por alguns instantes e Mikasa suspira, lágrimas teimosas deixando sua visão enevoada. Ela abaixa a cabeça e passa direto por ele, o vestido se movimentando graciosamente em suas costas quando ela apressa o passo em direção ao quintal. Alcançá-la exige mais esforço que o normal, seu corpo sabe que seu tempo está se esgotando. Eren a puxa levemente pela mão, mas ela não se vira e se recusa a encará-lo. “Mikasa...” ele chama, sua voz nada mais do que uma súplica, envolvendo-a completamente dessa vez, capturando-a em seus braços. Ela se curva pra frente, imobilizada com a dor que queimava dentro de si, com o grito silencioso de sua garganta, e ele a abraça com força por trás, seu peito pressionado firmemente contra as costas dela, fazendo-a sentir as batidas enlouquecidas de seu coração.

“Não faz isso.”

O sussurro dele é carregado de dor quando ele completa:

“Por favor.”

Mikasa tenta se desvencilhar do aperto, querendo fugir, se esconder, mas não luta por muito tempo, porque seria inútil. Não é como se ela quisesse realmente sair da segurança daqueles braços. Não é como se alguma vez na vida ela já houvesse desejado isso.

“Você sabe o que vai acontecer quando me encontrarem aqui sozinha, não é? Você sabe o que Marley vai fazer comigo, com todos nós!” ela grita, seus cabelos caindo em seu rosto, as lágrimas escorrendo livres dessa vez. “Eu não quero que eles coloquem aquelas mãos sujas em mim!”

Aquele conflito permanece estampado nos olhos verdes dele, pois ele sabe que ela tem razão. Não é como se aquelas sentenças não ocupassem sua cabeça, incontáveis vezes. Eles estavam sendo procurados por toda parte, e recentemente podiam ouvir o som de bombardeios ao longe, cada vez mais frequentes. Eren sabia que não havia outra saída para isso. Marley já havia começado a se infiltrar em Paradis, e viriam com força total assim que tivessem certeza de que ele estaria fraco demais para poder revidar.

“Você pode fugir pra Hizuru. Eles vão acolher você. Você pode começar uma nova vida lá”, aquele era o seu desejo mais intenso, guardado em seu coração a sete chaves. “Quando eu morrer...”

“Quando você morrer” — Mikasa o interrompe e a voz dela treme bem aí — “você sabe que eles vão fazer desse lugar um inferno. Cada canto dessa ilha. Cada criança eldiana que eles vão caçar como animais, procurando as que herdaram os seus titãs. E você me pede pra fugir e ter uma vida feliz?”

“Fugir e ter uma vida feliz não foi o que nós tentamos fazer?” a voz dele quebra quando ele a abraça mais forte, trazendo-a junto de si.

Eren afunda o rosto nos cabelos escuros, sua cabeça pendendo sobre o ombro dela em um soluço, como se aquele fosse um gesto de rendição. Ele sabia dessa vez como era sentir tudo aquilo, sem saída, pedindo, implorando pra que ela o escutasse, para que ela mudasse de ideia, mas o olhar dela está perdido no lado de fora e nenhum som além do barulho da chuva e o choro dele, praticamente inaudível, podem ser ouvidos.

“Você sabe, não é?” a voz dela oscila, seu olhar vago sem conseguir focar em nada. “Você viu.”

Aquelas palavras têm o seu significado oculto, o sussurro dela chegando aos ouvidos dele, o fazendo abrir os olhos em espanto. Ela se desvencilha dos braços dele dessa vez, mas não se distancia, encarando-o do modo mais angustiado que ele já havia testemunhado naqueles olhos cinzentos.

“Você optou pelo genocídio, não foi?”

Ele se esquece de como respirar.

Há lágrimas nos olhos dele, lágrimas que começam a descer estranhamente contínuas como se ele houvesse chorado aquilo muitas vezes antes. _Infinitas vezes._

Não haveria uma realidade sequer em que ele pudesse salvá-la?

“Eu não tive outra opção.”

Eren sucumbe lentamente, caindo de joelhos aos pés dela, suas unhas riscando a madeira do chão, as gotas salgadas formando minúsculas poças no assoalho. Aquelas palavras machucavam tanto, mas tanto, que ele mal conseguia se erguer de volta. O fardo da maldição de Ymir cai sobre seus ombros e ele se sente fraco, ele odeia cada célula de seu corpo que o trai, que não o obedece.

Ele se odeia por não ter tido outra escolha.

Há uma certa hesitação por parte dela, um suspiro exasperado que o faz ter certeza de que ela o odeia tanto quanto ele mesmo naquele momento, mas Mikasa abaixa-se ao lado de Eren, sua mão segurando com força o cachecol que aquecia seu pescoço. Ela aproxima o rosto do dele, suas testas se tocando em um gesto delicado.

“O que você está fazendo aqui então?” a voz dela soa suave, porém era perceptível a dor de cada palavra.

“Eu queria ver você.”

Uma trovoada corta os céus, o relâmpago iluminando completamente o aposento por uma fração de segundos. Mikasa ergue o rosto dele com a mão livre, assimilando o pesar naquele olhar, e ela o beija dessa vez, seus lábios se aproximando dos dele sem permissão. Ela sente o gosto agridoce das lágrimas, o gosto agridoce de todos aqueles sentimentos que a consumiam, que a invadiam. Discernir o que era realidade já não era mais possível, mas ela conhecia a força do que sentia, ela sempre soube. O calor dele estava ali, o amor dele era no que ela se afogava e se embriagava todos os dias em uma casinha escondida no meio das montanhas, onde eles ainda se permitiam sorrir e seguir em frente sob o céu azul e o canto dos pássaros, sem precisar lembrar a todo instante de que o mundo, acima de tudo, era um paraíso insanamente cruel.

Ele não pede para que ela o absolva. Ambos sabem que não existe perdão. E mesmo que todos os piores adjetivos pudessem ser usados contra ele, a verdade é que no fundo o que o mantinha vivo era o seu mais puro amor por ela. Eren retribui o beijo, a abraçando forte, em desespero, em agonia, seu fôlego indo embora, suas mãos trêmulas puxando-a para mais perto, se enredando nos cabelos escuros. A nó da despedida fica engasgado em sua garganta.

_Eu amo tanto você._

_Eu amo tanto você._

Ele havia dito adeus inúmeras vezes e todas elas machucavam como se fossem a primeira.

-

Se ele fechasse os olhos naquele instante, poderia experimentar a sensação daquela terra molhada sob seus pés.

“Eu não quero chamar isso de maldição”, ele murmura, sentado ao lado dela no quintal, onde as últimas gotas de chuva escorriam das folhas como o orvalho em uma manhã fria. “Foram treze anos em que eu estive com você.”

Ela sorri, sua cabeça pendendo levemente e se aconchegando no ombro dele, o cachecol vermelho ao redor dos dois.

“Eu fui feliz.”

Mikasa ainda falava como se fosse ela quem estivesse se despedindo ali.

“Me promete.” ele diz em voz baixa, depositando um beijo demorado em seus cabelos, envolvendo a cintura dela com o braço direito. “Você vai seguir em frente sem mim.”

Mikasa desvia o olhar por um instante, um sorriso sereno em seu rosto.

Aquela foi a única promessa que ela jamais cumpriu.

Os olhos dele estão pesados, seus movimentos cada vez mais difíceis. Ele sente a vida escapar de suas mãos, uma estranha paz que o envolve, que o embala como uma velha cantiga de ninar de sua mãe. Ele sabe que chegou sua hora de descansar. Finalmente aquele fardo pesado evaporava, dando lugar ao nada. Dando lugar à escuridão.

“Até logo, Eren.” ela murmura em frente a ele, seu cachecol vermelho movimentando-se com o vento.

_Até logo._

A última coisa que ele sente é o calor dos lábios rosados dela nos seus, e então aquela fraca chama se extingue, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

Quando Eren abre os olhos, novamente, eles estão úmidos. O céu escuro dos Caminhos e suas estrelas cintilantes o lembram de onde está. Não muito longe dali, uma garotinha está construindo algo com suas pequenas mãos na areia.

“Eu vou tirar você daqui.” ele sussurra em sua voz exausta, mas Ymir apenas se vira para ele por alguns instantes, voltando a atenção à areia mais uma vez, e o silêncio permanece.

Ele sente o peso do tempo, de suas escolhas erradas, o sangue de milhares de pessoas manchando suas mãos o fazendo se afogar em um mar de culpa. Seus dedos se fecham em punho sobre a areia fria, a escuridão a se perder de vista assim como aquela escuridão que se revolvia dentro de si. Ele não aguenta mais toda aquela dor que o perfura, a sensação dos lábios de Mikasa nos seus ainda vívida, presente, morna. Se deixando cair sobre a areia, ele tapa os ouvidos, suprimindo o grito de remorso que parece ensurdecê-lo. As lágrimas desaparecem quando tocam o solo, sendo tragadas pela areia movediça do tempo.

"Eu quero voltar pra nossa casa."

Eren fecha os olhos, e rebobina aquele sonho, do início, sabendo que não seria a última vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente, não sei se ficou claro na verdade mas eu queria escrever uma fic baseada no meu headcanon sobre o tempo que o Eren passou sozinho lá nos Caminhos sem o Zeke ;) Depois de ler o 138 eu passei a interpretar o "até logo" da Mikasa de um jeito diferente. Eu não acho que ela ia querer viver se não fosse ao lado dele. Desculpa se eu feri os sentimentos de vocês obofgpbkfonkfknf mas é isso. Shingeki sempre foi trágico, desde o início. Me surpreenderia se o final não fosse.  
> Comentários são sempre bem vindos ;) eu to no twitter aliás, @ciaolong_ ;) pode passar lá pra dar um oi eu me xingar também.  
> Beijos, June.


End file.
